In a fabrication process of a liquid crystal display panel, repairing a broken line is an important means to improve yield. It is common in the prior art to lay a structure of data repairing lines around the liquid crystal display panel, to facilitate repairing a broken gate line.
An Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching (ADS) type liquid crystal display panel forms a multidimensional electric field by a parallel electric field generated at edges of a pixel electrode or a common electrode in the same plane and a longitudinal electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, such that all alignment crystal molecules between the pixel electrodes or the common electrodes in a liquid crystal box and right above the pixel electrodes or the common electrodes can generate a rotary conversion, thereby improving operation efficiency of the liquid crystal of a plane alignment system and enhancing light transmission efficiency. The ADS-type liquid crystal display panel can improve picture quality of a Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), and has advantages such as high transmittance, wide viewing angle, high aperture opening ratio, low chromatic aberration, low response time, and no Push Mura, etc.
In a current method for repairing a broken data line of an array substrate, for example, a broken line repairing line 9 is mostly used to repair a data line 15, as illustrated in FIG. 1. For the data line 15 having a broken data line 13, both ends of the data line 15 are connected with the broken line repairing line 9 at a broken data line repairing location 31 by using laser welding, and then the data line 15 obtains a correct signal through the broken line repairing line 9. However, when the array substrate is repaired using such method, only a limited number of data lines can be repaired due to a limited number of 9 broken line repairing lines, generally broken lines of two data lines can be repaired at most. Moreover, currently there is no mature method for repairing a broken gate line. If an array substrate broken line cannot be effectively repaired, the yield of liquid crystal display products will be affected.